Juicy, Hot, Romantic Love
by Tijuana.Genius.26
Summary: These are stories of (almost) the Battle Force 5's love life.
1. Vert and Amy

**This story's about Vert and Amy. At the middle of the night she takes a little visit to Vert's room, but things get hot, sexy, and spicy. :) x)**

'Go to sleep, Vert.' Vert thought to himself as tossed and turned, but was no use.

Vert let out a loud growl. He looked at his nightstand and saw his iPod. Vert reached for the iPod, put in his red ear buds, and listen to some music. The song was Lady Gaga _Love Game _and he tapped his fingers to the sound of the beat mouthing the words.

_*Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you_  
_But if I do then I might miss you babe_  
_It's complicated and stupid_  
_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid_  
_Guess he wants to play,_  
_Wants to play_  
_A love game_  
_A love game*_

He was interrupted by a light, barely a knock more like a tap, knock on his door.

Knock ,knock ,knock.

''Hold on!'' Vert called.

He got up out of bed and opened the door to find Amy standing in the doorway with her black, silky, spaghetti strapped gown that shown some cleavage.

''Hey Captain, hope I didn't wake you.'' Amy smiled.

''No, no you didn't.'' Vert smiled back.

''So listening to your iPod I see.''

''Yeah, great music...uh...thanks.'' Vert nervously said.

''No prob, ha, I knew you liked my music on there.''

''So can't sleep either...huh?'' Vert chuckled nervously.

''Nope...(sighs)...so...um...rough night...huh?''

''Yep.'' Vert glanced at the floor and back at Amy.''Why don't you come in.''

Vert's hands gestured to come in.

Amy entered and sat a his desk ,where he mainly played on his laptop, and crossed her legs.

''So what song were you listening to?'' Amy asked, spinning around in the chair very slowly.

''Love Game...by uh...Lady Gaga.'' Vert answered nervously.

''I like that song.'' Amy smiled.

''Really?'' Vert raised a brow.

''Yeah I know every word in that song.'' Amy bragged.

''Prove it.'' Vert crossed his arms.

''Ok then.'' Amy cleared her throat and began to sing,

_[x2]_  
_*Let's have some fun,_  
_This beat is sick_  
_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you_  
_But if I do then I might miss you babe_  
_It's complicated and stupid_  
_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid_  
_Guess he wants to play,_  
_Wants to play_  
_A love game_  
_A love game_

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
_Hold me and love me_  
_Just want to touch you for a minute_  
_Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_  
_Let's have some fun,_  
_This beat is sick_  
_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_  
_Don't think too much just bust that kick_  
_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Let's play a love game,_  
_Play a love game_  
_Do you want love or you want fame?_  
_Are you in the game?_  
_Dans le love game?_

_I'm on a mission,_  
_And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah._  
_You've indicated your interest,_  
_I'm educated in sex, yes._  
_And now I want it bad,_  
_Want it bad._  
_A love game,_  
_A love game._

_[Pre-chorus]_

_[Chorus x2]_

_I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh_  
_The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!_  
_And a game_  
_And a game_  
_And a game_  
_A love game!_

_[Chorus x4]*_

''Wow! That was amazing! You have a beautiful singing voice.'' Vert exclaimed.

''Thanks.'' Amy smiled.''Do you know Skillet _Monster_?''

''Yeah I love that song.'' Vert enthused. Turned on the song on his iPod and Amy and Vert were soon singing along to the song.

_*The secret side of me_  
_I never let you see_  
_I keep it caged_  
_But I can't control it_  
_So stay away from me_  
_The beast is ugly_  
_I feel the rage_  
_And I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls_  
_In the closet, in the halls_  
_It comes awake_  
_And I can't control it_  
_Hiding under the bed_  
_In my body, in my head_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep_  
_Hid under lock and key_  
_I keep it caged_  
_But I can't control it_  
_Cause if I let him out_  
_He'll tear me up_  
_And break me down_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark_  
_It's teeth are razor sharp_  
_There's no escape for me_  
_It wants my soul,_  
_It wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream_  
_Maybe it's just a dream_  
_Or maybe it's inside of me_  
_Stop this monster!_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I'm gonna lose control_  
_Here's something radical_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster [4x]*_

Vert and Amy laughed and then they stared into each others eyes.

''That was fun.'' Amy blurted out.

''Yeah.'' Vert chuckled.

Then without warning Vert put his arms around Amy, pulled her closer and kissed her soft, pink lips. Amy kissed Vert back with enthusiasm and her arms snaked up around Vert's neck. Her kiss was sweet and tasted delicious, like spearmint. His kiss was also delicious, like peppermint. Amy wrapped her legs are around Vert's waist and was carried to his bed.

''Vert...(kiss)?'' Amy asked,releasing herself by unwrapping her legs from Vert's waist,who was on top.

''(Kiss)...Hmm.''

''Are you sure...(kiss)...you wanna...(kiss)... do this?''

''Yeah...(kiss)'' Vert replied.

Vert untied the laces of Amy's gown and bit, kissed her neck. Amy groaned and moaned as Vert did this. He took her nightgown off and kissed her chest. Amy ripped off Vert's t-shirt and kissed his neck and bit gently on his very abed chest. Vert inserted in Amy and started to thrust. Amy was groaning with pleasure.

''HARDER, FASTER... GIVE IT TO ME!'' Amy yelled with pleasure.

''OH AMY!'' Vert yelled,cooing.

''OH VERT!'' Amy yelled,cooing.

Vert and Amy screamed with pleasure.


	2. Zoom and Katya

**This story is about Zoom and his girlfriend, Katya, they become cozy after she gets back home from her trip.**

Zoom helped his girlfriend, Katya, get her luggage from The Chopper.

''Is that all, babe?'' Zoom asked putting down one of the heavy suitcases.

''Yes, Zoom.'' Katya replied, kissing Zoom on his lips.

''(Kiss)...(sighs)...So glad your home.'' Zoom blurted.

''Me too.''

''So...uh...how did the fashion show go?'' Zoom asked.

Katya was a Japanese model since she was 14 and has become a famous model. Katya had dark long red hair, bright green eyes, and was almost as tall as Zoom.

''Very well, I think.'' She said taking her rings and watch off.''I think they'd loved my poses.''

''Well they would be pretty stupid not to love you.'' Zoom put his arms around her waist, kissing her on her shoulder.

''Aww Zoom! Your _so_ sweet.'' Katya kissed him on his lips.

Zoom kissed back with enthusiasm.

''I have something for you...'' Zoom reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful baby blue and yellow jeweled necklace with a gold chain.''...here you go.''

''OH ZOOM! It's beautiful.'' Katya exclaim.''You shouldn't have.''

''Oh but I did...'' Zoom cleared his throat and put the necklace around her neck.''This was my grandmother's before she died...''

''Really?''

''Yeah, she told me to give this to the girl that I deeply loved.''

''Zoom, you deeply love me?''

''Yeah, our love is real true love.'' Zoom held both of her hands and kissed 'em.

At that moment both of the 18-year-old's gave each other a kiss on the lips. Katya pulled Zoom to her room, gave him a kiss, both of them laid on the bed making out. Zoom took off her short-sleeved shirt, then came off her long-sleeved shirt, and her gray jean skirt. Katya took off both of Zoom shirts, and then his blue jeans. Zoom started to kiss her very sweetly now. He entered in her then began to thrust faster and faster.

''OH ZOOM!MMMMM!'' She screamed with pleasure.

''OH KATYA!'' Zoom cooed loudly.

They began to pleasure each other more and more.

**FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Katya and Zoom laid there on her bed covered in fine sheen sweat and breathing really hard, they both gave each other a sexy after glow kiss.

''I love you, Zoom.'' Katya whispered.

''I love you too, Katya.'' Zoom whispered back.

They were not ashamed for what they did they knew it was right and was the right time too.


End file.
